Unexpected family
by kitty143
Summary: harry finds out that he has an older brother, but it isn't who you expected it to be.find out what happens to this new family in harry's sixth year.HPDM SLASH! Adopted from Lady Shinigami2. First 2 chaps are all hers!
1. DISCOVERY: THE LETTER

**This is a fic i adopted from ****Lady Shinigami2.** **The first two chapters are all hers! I'm just going to continue from there! **

**This chapter was written by Lady Shinigami2!**

PART 1: DISCOVERY: THE LETTER

At number 4 Privet Drive, all was quiet as a hooded stranger approached the house at midnight, the 31st of July. A falcon sat on the stranger's shoulder and it made a small noise of impatience, causing the stranger to shush the predator bird. With a wave of his hand, the figure disarmed the many wards the surrounded the house and walked up the front steps.

"Alohamora." The spell was whispered and the hooded figure opened the door and stepped inside. None of the house's occupants were awake.

"Kuasahan, Harry Potter." A small ball of silver light came into existence in front of him and floated up the stairs, the stranger not far behind. At the top of the stairs, the silver light disappeared through a pad-locked door at the end of the corridor. Hissing slightly in anger, the figure unlocked the door and walked inside the small room and looked around. The silver light shone over a filthy mattress where his target lay, suffering from fresh injuries and nightmares. The figure hissed angrily and the falcon left his shoulder, landing on a broken desk beside an empty owl cage, stained with old blood.

The stranger picked up the boy as gently as he could, greatly relieved when his precious burden stayed sleeping.

"Time to go, Kryslin." Again a whisper was heard and the falcon resumed its position on the hooded man's shoulder. Just as quietly as he came, the man was gone from the Dursleys home, not bothering to replace the magical wards he had removed earlier. He vanished with a small pop that went unheard.

Arriving at a large manor, he rushed into the house, to the room that was prepared for the boy in his arms. Laying the boy on the large bed, he set about healing the boy's injuries. It seemed that this was the first time his charge had been beaten this severely. Turning to the falcon, he said, "Stay with him, Kryslin. When he wakes, give him his letter. Come get me when he's asleep again." Kryslin nodded and glided over to the bed, landing beside the bed-ridden boy.

The man left the room and locked it behind him with a flick of his wrist. Kryslin closed his eyes and waited for Harry Potter to wake up and finally learn the truth about his heritage...and his family.

With a groan, Harry woke up groggy, completely disoriented at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, therefore he was surprised when he heard a soft shriek. Looking in the direction of the sound, Harry found himself face to face with a peregrine falcon. Surprised, he didn't move and the predator bird dropped a rather thick letter into his lap.

Sitting up, Harry opened the letter and began to read.

My dearest son,

I am writing to you because I will die tonight. I have a great many things to tell you, and you may not, correction, you will not like what I say, but please read this no matter what you may think, in honor of my memory.

Firstly, I will be blunt, but then I will explain. Harry, you have a brother. There is a long and complicated story behind this fact and I will tell you that story in detail.

I would have to say that it started in my seventh year in school, in Charms with they Slytherins, and in an effort to humiliate me, Lucius Malfoy messed up a charm and accidentally sent me 53 years in the past. 1925.

After some initial confusion, I met with Headmaster Dippet. It was decided that until I return to my own time, I would stay and continue to live my life. I graduated and went to work as a nurse in a Muggle Orphanage for a year before I fell in love with a man from that time period. By this time, I was convinced that I would never be able to return to 1978 to James, Sirius and Remus. The man I fell in love with was called Tom Riddle. After another year with Tom, I became pregnant and finally told him that I was a witch. He abandoned me. I lived in the orphanage where I worked, as a nurse in charge. I stayed there until I went into labor. When my child was born, I noticed that I was starting to fade, to flicker in and out of reality and realized that I was going back to my own time, but without my new born son. I named him Tom, after his father.

Thus, your brother and sole guardian is Lord Voldemort.

Harry stopped reading, stunned. Voldemort was his brother? He understood the situations behind the fact, but he still didn't quite understand it. he quickly looked back to the letter.

You still reading, son? Please read on for me.

Harry gave a sad smile. It seemed just like his mother to write something like that. He continued reading.

Even though Voldemort is your brother, he doesn't know, therefore, before I die tonight, I will cast a charm on him that will literally de-age him to the age of seventeen. He won't remember anything beyond the age of seventeen, but hopefully, he will care for you and give you the family I couldn't.

In case your wondering, the charm I used I designed myself and it's set to activate the moment you turn sixteen.

Give him a chance, Harry. Give him a chance to have family. He deserves it, doesn't he?

Goodbye, my darling son. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you.

Your mother,

Lily

Harry put the letter down and snuggled into the bed. He looked at the small falcon beside him and smiled. "You can let him know that he can come and see me. I won't bite. I'll give him a chance, although I don't know how long it will take to get over my past. For now, I'll sleep." Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Kryslin glided the short distance to the window and nudged it open. Outside, the falcon circled the manor, searching for his master's magical scent until he found it in the library. He flew through a window and found Tom between the aisles.

"He's read his letter already? Ok, I'll see him. Thank you, Kryslin, for watching over him." Tom left the library and went to Harry's room. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and saw that his younger brother was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight.

"Sleep well, little brother. We'll talk in the morning." Tom relaxed in a large comfortable chair and fell asleep watching his little brother.

**As i said that was written by Lady Shinigami2! Review it!**


	2. MEETING THE FAMILY: ENTER DUMBLEDORE

**THIS CHAPTER WAS ALSO WRITTEN BY LADY SHINIGAMI2! **

PART 2: MEETING THE FAMILY: ENTER DUMBLEDORE

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was a young man, not even eighteen years old, sleeping in a chair at his bedside. The young man had pale skin, a perfectly shaped and proportioned face, and slightly messy black hair. He looked a lot like Harry.

"You must be Tom. The only family I have left." Said Harry quietly, not wanting to wake up his newfound brother.

"And you are Harry, my little brother." Tom opened his eyes slowly, revealing them to be blood red in color. Tom gave him a small smile. "I always wanted a little brother."

"I always wanted a family. Did Mom send you a letter?" Tom nodded. "Yes, she did. She wrote that I had a brother and that it was my job to care of him, give him a home, this manor, Slythindor Manor, is ours. She said she had some friends who might be willing to adopt us, but told me to check with you first. She explained that shortly after I finished my sixth year, I somehow jumped through time 50-odd years. Was Mom a time traveler as well?" Tom asked, and Harry realized that Lily had lied to Tom about his future, Harry's past. He decided to go along with the lie, at least until Tom was ready to know the truth, which could be a while.

"She was. When you were born, she started, against her will, to return to her own time, and she couldn't take you with her. I have a question; do you know anyone by the name of Voldemort?"

Tom looked startled. "Yeah, I used that name only with my closest friends in an effort to rid myself of my father's name. Why?"

"A Dark wizard named Voldemort started killing people over twenty years ago. He killed Mom and my Dad. Most people think he's you. Guess someone took your name." Said Harry, dancing around the truth.

"Why?"

"Because you were a Slytherin. I'm their Golden Boy, the one who is supposed to save the world, but no one knows that I was almost a Slytherin. Imagine that." Said Harry, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Tom gave him an odd look.

"Why are you their hero?"

"Because I'm the only one in the history of magic to be immune to the Killing Curse. I'm the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort's gone now, because of me."

"So we're both orphans. Did you go to an orphanage?"

"No, I was placed in the house you found me in by Dumbledore. Speaking of that, what condition was I in when you found me?" Harry wasn't looking forward to Tom's reply.

"You were dying, Harry. Almost all your ribs were broken over the course of the past month, left leg was broken, your right wrist was shattered, your left arm broken, and slashed you with a knife, a large one at that. Bruises on your throat indicated recent strangling, and you were covered in bruises, fresh and old. A punctured lung, major internal bleeding, and the list goes on. What happened in that house?" Tom asked, his face grim, and Harry looked down.

"Harry, who did this to you?"

"My uncle. He made me believe I deserved it. He's right, too." Harry's whisper was barely audible.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. I can tell you feel guilty about something, something horrible, but whatever it was, it wasn't your fault. No one deserves this, least of all a child." Tom moved to sit next to Harry on the bed and he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I haven't been a child for a long time. I stopped being one when I started fighting evil, and people I knew and cared about died because of me. I am normal; I have power that is dangerous, and I'm just a tool anyway, to be thrown away when my purpose is done. I hate being the Boy Who Lived, when so many others have died." Harry kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"Harry, listen to me. You have most likely saved far more lives than those who have died and from what I understand you were at war. War has casualties and there's nothing anyone can do about it. And you do have a purpose, you do have meaning to those who love you for who you are, not what you represent. Also, take a look at our family; the rest of us weren't normal. Mom and I were time travelers! You understand, little brother?"

Harry was quiet for a while before he nodded. "Yeah, I understand, big brother. Thanks."

"Well, if we're done with all the angsty stuff, what do you say to a birthday party? It's my privilege as your older brother and guardian to do stuff like this, so I'm doing it! You write to your friends and send the letters out with Kryslin. There's parchment and ink on the desk. I'll be in the kitchen making some breakfast." Tom grinned and Harry smiled.

"Thank you Tom. I've never had a birthday party before. I'll be down when I'm done." Harry got off the bed and sat down at the desk in front of a large window. He didn't hear Tom leave the room as he started to write to Ron.

Dear Ron,

Guess what! I'm gone from the Dursleys' forever! I found out that I have a brother, so Tom is my guardian and we have a manor and everything! Also, Tom's giving me my first birthday party, and I want you and the rest of the redheads you call family to spend the day here. If Hermione is with you, drag her along too. Don't be too surprised by Tom's falcon, Kryslin, and write back. You can get here by flooing to Slythindor Manor.

Harry

Harry put his finished letter to Ron aside and started writing to Sirius and maybe Remus, grinning at the thought that they might have finally gotten together.

Dear Sirius (and Remus),

I'm finally free of the Dursleys' forever, long story, and no, I tell you about it now. I was wondering if sometime in mom's last year, did she disappear for any great amount of time? In a Charms accident? I'm asking because something came out of that, and I now have an older brother, who's treating me great, by the way, so don't worry about me. Tom's giving me my first ever birthday party, so I want you guys to come. Write back, and floo to Slythindor Manor.

See you guys later, and have you two finally hooked up yet?

Love Harry

After finishing the letter to his godfather, Harry considered if you should write to Dumbledore. He decided he should, at the very least to inform the Headmaster of his whereabouts.

Professor Dumbledore,

I thought that you would like to know that I am not living with the Dursleys' any longer. I have found a blood relative with a closer bloodline to mine, and he is quite powerful in magic, so I should be safe. The next part you'll find disturbing; my older brother is Tom Riddle. However, there is nothing to worry about, as Voldemort has literally been de-aged back to the age of seventeen. He remembers nothing of his future. This was made possible by Lily, our mother, and a unique Charm that she invented.

Professor, I feel that there is no need for alarm. Tom has already accepted me as his family, and he rescued me from my uncle's house last night. That's right, I said 'rescued'. I was dying in that house, Professor, dying from wounds inflicted by my 'family'.

I now live in Slythindor Manor, owned by my mother, and Professor, she asked me to give Tom a chance for a family, like me. 'He deserves it too, doesn't he?' end quote.

This is my only chance for a family, and I will not allow anyone to ruin it for me, including you.

Harry Potter

Harry gave all three letters to Kryslin, tying them to his leg before the predator bird flew swiftly out the open window. Suddenly hungry, Harry quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt found in the armoire on the other side of the room.

Once out of his room, Harry caught the distinct smell of a wonderfully cooked breakfast and followed his nose to the kitchens, memorizing the way as he went along.

In the kitchen, he found his older brother hovering over a stove, making pancakes as a couple of house elves scurried about with bacon and eggs. Tom hadn't noticed him yet, and Harry just stared in amazement. He didn't know Tom knew how to cook.

"Hey," said Tom, looking over his shoulder before paying attention to the pancakes again. "Sit down, I'm almost done now." Grinning, Harry sat down and watched Tom as he cooked.

"I didn't know you could cook. It smells great, though." Tom flashed a grin at Harry, mocking and challenging. "Oh, I can cook, alright, and you'll never find out the secret to my famous scrambled eggs!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Its merely truth. None of the cooks at the orphanage could figure it out, or get the secret out of me, so what chances do you have?"

Harry chuckled softly. "I'll find out, trust me. A few people might be coming over today. My best friend Ron and his family, the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius and Remus. I also wrote to Dumbledore to inform him of my whereabouts. Dumbledore is one of those people who think that you are Voldemort, and he's always fought to destroy Voldemort, so attack. I want him to know about you, and that I won't let him destroy my family. If he comes here, be nice to him, ok?" Harry asked as they ate and Tom was quiet for several minutes before he nodded, smiling at Harry, who grinned back.

When the two of them finished their breakfast, Tom gave Harry a tour of the manor, through the corridors and rooms, and through the grounds of the manor, grounds that stretched across the countryside for several miles. Finally, they settled into the gardens, where lilies grew in abundance and fountains flowed while the gentle breeze blew through the many trees.

"You know, Harry, in mom's letter to me, she told me that when her parents died, she inherited this Manor and a fortune, and upon her death, that fortune would be kept in a secret vault until you transferred it into your account when you came of age. Mom made a comparison; she said that our fortune, by now, is almost doubled that of the Malfoy family fortune. We can have whatever we want without consequence. What do you say to that, little brother?" Tom started snickering at Harry's surprised and delighted expression.

"Are you serious? Nice, now I don't have to deal with Malfoy's shit about how rich he is! Take that, Draco Malfoy!"

"There is a Malfoy at Hogwarts now? I knew a Malfoy in the fifties, went by the name of Lucifer. He and I weren't the best of friends, mainly because I said his name was too clichéd." Said Tom and Harry laughed.

"Yeah, there's a boy in my year, Draco Malfoy, and we're always at each other's throats," Harry started to say, but Tom interrupted him with a grin.

"Well, there is that saying, 'my only love sprung from my only hate'..." he trailed off and Harry punched him in the arm.

"As I was saying, I've only his father, Lucius, a few times, but I really think that Draco is really sexy! I figured that out last year, Christmas time. Not that he can ever know that I like him; he hates me!"

Tom laughed. "Well, you never know..." He stood up and he helped Harry to his feet. They started back towards the manor and Harry spotted Kryslin coming back in the distance.

"Kryslin's back. He reach us at the doors." Harry grinned at Tom's startled look. "I'm Gryffindor's Seeker."

"That would explain your excellent eyesight."

Tom went inside to start preparing for the day, warning Harry to stay away from the back yard and the kitchens on pain of death. Chuckling, Harry waited for Kryslin to settle on his shoulder before heading for the library. Inside the large room, the small falcon took his perch on the fireplace mantle and he watched as Harry opened and read his three letters.

Dear Harry,

What do you mean you got a brother? 'Mione and I are waiting for an explanation, but I suppose it'll have to wait until we get to Slythindor Manor.

'Mione said that she's read something about Slythindor Manor, and it has something to do with brothers. Apparently, only a pair of brothers can live in Slythindor Manor. According to our esteemed bookworm, these brothers have to be opposites in some way... God, now I'm staring to sound like her!

Mum also said something about Slythindor Manor. According to her, only those with both Gryffindor and Slytherin traits. How is that even possible, mate? I think it is impossible, but 'Mione thinks otherwise.

We'll be over there by noon, see ya there, mate!

Ron

P.S. Harry, I want a detailed explanation when we get, and we've all contributed to your gifts!

Love, Hermione

Dear Harry,

We're both glad you're safe, but how did you know that Lily had disappeared in our seventh year? Neither of us had told you that. Well, I'm sure that you'll explain later. Sirius will come as Snuffles, at least until we know who else is attending today. See you soon, Harry, we'll be there around noon.

Remus

P.S. Your new brother, how that happened, I'll never know, is treating you good! Otherwise, I'll have to beat him up! Just kidding!

Stay safe, kid.

Love, Sirius

Dear Harry,

I do hope for the sake of the wizarding world that you are correct. However, should you be mistaken, not only will I destroy Tom, I will have you expelled for endangering the lives of those around you. The consequences of your actions will be severe.

Tom Riddle started his reign of terror in his sixth year, with the Chamber of Secrets; don't forget that!

The fact that you are currently living in Slythindor manor disturbs me, as Slythindor Manor is spelled for those who possess both Slytherin and Gryffindor traits, meaning that you are unpredictable.

I warn you to be cautious when dealing with Tom; he's very charming and very devious.

I will be Flooing within the hour.

Albus Dumbledore.

Furious, Harry tore up Dumbledore's letter and tossed into the empty fireplace, moments before it lit up with an emerald flame, signaling Floo travel. As Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the transport fire, Harry had his wand trained in him, startled, but still angry.

**This was written by Lady Shinigami2! Review it! The next chapter will be written by me, hope it turns out as good as what Lady Shinigami2 already wrote!**


	3. MEET TOM

**This chapter was written by me, but the storyline itself completely belongs to Lady Shinigami2!**

**Hope you like it!**

Harry had his wand trained on Dumbledore. "Hello Professor."

"Mr. Potter, is the wand really necessary?" Dumbledore tries to look puzzled at Harry's actions, but Harry can see him twitching as if to grab his own wand.

Immediatly Harry flicked his wand and had Dumbledore's wand in his other hand.

"Now Professor you will sit down and listen to what I have to say!" Dumbledore looked like he was going to protest, probaly not used to be being bossed around by anyone, but one glare from Harry had him sitting down.

"I have not asked Tom about the Chamber of Secrets yet, but I will and I also know he will tell me the truth. I am to good at picking out lies for him to not tell me the complete truth. And your shit about me being unpredictable is just that complete bull shit. I have never done anything to indicate that I am unpredictable. People are able to have two houses in them, you are just being a stubborn old goat who doesn't want to lose his weapon! Also I doubt my freaking brother would try to charm me in anyway, that would just be creepy!"

Harry said this all in an eerie calm voice. Dumbledore looked completely shocked that Harry would stand up to him like that! Dumbledore was starting to realize that he was about to lose his weapon and that was something he wouldn't let happen without a fight!

"Mr. Potter, you are being a childish fool right now! Just because you got someone who is supposedly your family does not mean that the person is innocent!" Dumbledore tried to get Harry to be on his side again.

"I think I know that just because someone is family means they are not innocent! Look at the people you placed me with! THEY ALMOST KILLED ME!" Harry screamed that last part just as the floo lit up and Remus came with Sirius in his animagus form at his side.

Sirius immediatly turned back and faced Dumbledore with a look of rage on his face.

"You placed my godson in a place that almost KILLED HIM!" Sirius looked ready to rip Dumbledore apart and probably would have if Remus wasn't holding him back.

Dumbledore saw that this wasn't going to turn out well for him and stood up taking his wand from Harry. Just as he was about to floo away he turned back to Harry and said " Remember my letter Mr. Potter. I will not hesitate to follow through!" Harry just glared at him.

When Dumbledore was gone, Harry turned to Remus and Sirius. He saw that they wanted to question him "Guys I will tell you everything, but I want to wait till the Weasleys get here so I don't have to say it all a billion times."

"Okay Harry, we will wait." Remus said looking like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Sirius was looking impatient also, but he just walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug, which was immediatly followed by one from Remus.

"So you guys finally get together yet?" Harry's question was followed by Remus' face turning bright red and a slap upside the head from Sirius.

"Yes we did pup. And what do you mean by finally?" Sirius questioned looking slightly startled that Harry, who was completely oblivious to how many people liked him, could have possible seen that him and Remus liked each other.

"Well everyone could tell that you guys wanted each other. We were just waiting for you guys to get it." This had Remus blushing even worse than before.

"Says the person that can't tell that a certain blond slytherin is always watching him" Sirius said just to see Harry blush bright red, something that never failed to amuse him.

"Shut up Sirius." Harry grumbled. Which just made Sirius laugh even harder.

Harry was saved from further embarrasment by the floo turning green. One by one the Weasleys came tumbling out, bringing Hermione with them.

Harry was then pulled into a huge group hug by all his "brothers and his sister" and then another one by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. The Weasleys were his surrogate family and would probably always be.

"Okay, so who wants to meet my big brother and hear the amazing story about what happened?" Harry laughed as everyone raised their hands and called Tom in.

"Okay I want you guys to meet Tom Riddle, he is my older brother. Our mother, Lily was sent back in time in her seventh year and well ended up pregnant with Tom, but when she was sent back to her own time could not take him with her. Somehow when Tom was 17 he was sent forward 50 something years. And he rescued me from the Dursleys. Yes I said rescued. My uncle almost killed me. But Tom saved me and I am fine now. And now here we are."

Everyone was in a stunned silence execept for Tom and Harry of course. They were all trying to process what they had just been told.

"So um who exactly are you Tom? I mean Dumbledore seems like he's really against this?" Remus asked hesitantly as if he was dreading the answer.

"I told you he is Tom Riddle. For now that is all you guys need to know." Harry gave them all a look that told them that it was important to just trust him right now.

"Harry where exactly are we right now?" Ron asked.

"I told you Ron we are in the Slythindor Manor. And yes Hermoine was right when she said that the brother occupying it both needed to have some Slytherin and some Gryffindor traits in them. And yes that is possible Ron." Harry explained, almost annoyed with Ron's disbelieving stare, but he knew his best friend would eventually get over his prejudices.

That settled everyone's curiousity for now. They spent the rest of the day joking around and having fun. Once the Weasley's and Hermione went home Tom went up to bed to give Harry some time with his godfathers

"So guys, Tom and I are both pretty young and we will need someone to look after us. Do you guys want to fill that position? And possibly move in here?" Harry asked almost hesitantly.

"Of course Harry. We would both love to take care of both of you and obviously move in! Means being closer to you!" Sirius answered for the both of them with Remus nodding his head in agreement. Then Remus looked like something just occured to him.

"Harry, what was that between you and Dumbledore this afternoon? Also why do you feel you have to hide it from Tom?"

Damn Harry thought, he should have known that Remus would catch onto why he wouldn't answer any questions about who Tom really was.

"You guys might not like what I am about to tell you, but you have to hear me out and not freak out!"

"Okay Harry, we promise to not freak out."

Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Tom was not sent back in time he was just de-aged. He lost all memory of what happened after he turned 17. This is all thanks to a charm our mom used."

"Who is he Harry?" Sirius asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Voldemort"

**Well there's the first chapter I have written of this story. Thanks to Lady Shinigami2 for letting me adopt this story! Hope this chapter was as good as the first two that she wrote! Review please!**


End file.
